Teacher
by feelxinfinite
Summary: Ling sat crosslegged on the sofa, watching with a small smirk as Edward pointed to different arrays on the page of a simple alchemy book. Three LingEd ficlets.
1. Teacher

A/N: Hey everybody, I wrote these Ling/Ed ficlets over a year ago, but I just got a fanfiction account a few days ago so I figured I'd post my stuff here. Sorry if you've read them before, and enjoy if you haven't.

disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

warnings: Well if you're not used to Ed's temper... you've been warned.

Titles:  
1. Teacher  
2. Gifts  
3. Position

**Teacher**

Ling sat cross-legged on the sofa, watching with a small smirk as Edward pointed to different arrays on the page of a simple alchemy book.

"This array is one of the first I learned growing up. It's really simple, I promise. It just takes a piece of paper and shapes it to what you want… See? This one is a crane."

Elysia nodded enthusiastically and smiled bashfully up at Edward with big, innocent eyes. She 'oohed' politely at the paper bird.

"You wanna try?"

Again, she nodded, and did so with such vigor that her two ponytails slapped around violently. With a fresh piece of paper, and a shiny black pen, Elysia began to show her teacher just how intently she had been listening. Her small hand gripped the pen awkwardly, the patch of skin between her eyebrows wrinkled, and her tongue slid out of the corner of her mouth in determined concentration.

Her teacher smiled, and ruffled her pigtails fondly.

Ling chuckled silently from his spot on the sofa, and wondered if he should be worried about his new, adorable competition.


	2. Gifts

disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

warnings: Well if you're not used to Ed's temper... you've been warned.

Titles:  
1. Teacher  
2. Gifts  
3. Position

**Gifts**

"I'm not a girl, damnit!"

"I know that, Edward, but it's customary in my country for princes to woo their future wives!"

"I'm not a future wife, I'm not a girl, and I don't want your wooing!! Flowers are just ridiculously girly, and chocolates… Are these MILK chocolates!?"

"…"

Somehow, through all of the screaming and thrashing, through the mess of chocolates all over the floor, counter, and especially all over Ling's hair, Ling still managed to leave the kitchen with a soft and content smile.

He had taken great pleasure in the sight of _his_ red roses in a water-filled vase on top of their kitchen table.


	3. Position

disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

warnings: Innuendo and Ed's temper.

Titles:  
1. Teacher  
2. Gifts  
3. Position

**Position**

Edward Elric loved to spar for fun. It kept his senses sharp, his mind quick, and his body flexible. The competition of it was always fun, (if not a bruise to his ego since he still had yet to beat his baby brother.) And so, he really didn't think much of it when Ling challenged him to a fight. He figured it would just be a fun way to pass the time.

"Had enough?" Ling asked in a laughing, slightly breathy tone.

"No… way…" Edward inhaled in shallow gasps, remaining desperately defiant, no matter how hard he was panting. He wasn't used to being on the defensive for such a long period of time. His ribcage was irritating him in the way it didn't seem to expand much, no matter how much air he sucked in. The stitch in his side mocked him silently. He knew he would feel this fight in the morning, and maybe the next few mornings after that.

"Really, Edward, you're far too stubborn for your own health."

Just as Ling began his assault once more, Edward saw a window of opportunity and seized it without hesitation. Ling's mistake was in his stance; as he through himself into a roundhouse kick, his arms fell down just low enough to leave his head and shoulders unguarded.

Edward charged at full speed, and threw his arms out to grip Ling's shoulders. He used the momentum to flip himself completely over Ling's head, and landed gracefully on his feet. Hastily, Ling had spun back around, right into Edward's ready hand. Automail hand, to be specific. Lower jaw met the heel of metal hand with a loud SMASH, and Ling would swear later that he saw stars and little Edwards dance around his head.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground, with a sweaty, panting, and very smug alchemist straddling his lap.

"I win," Edward declared.

Ling just smiled dazedly and laughed.

Edward's expression turned from smug to sour. "What are you laughing at?"

Ling glanced at Edward's seating arrangement before sliding his eyes back up to meet confused golden orbs that were framed by equally golden hair. He sat up until his face was only a nose away from Edward's. Then, he snuck his arms around Ed's lithe waist.

"I'm laughing because you may have won the match, but," he trailed off, rubbing down the small of Ed's back suggestively. "I think I'm winning the war. Bedroom?"

Blond brows furrowed together.  
Approximately ten seconds later, Ling found his lap cold, his entire face throbbing, and about a dozen more little Eds dancing before his eyes.

A/N: I haven't written in a really long time. Sorry if it sucks. But I do appreciate feedback! Be gentle, and thanks for reading!


End file.
